


Winter Soldier Trial-What actually happened

by Sheepgirl3



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross posted on Amino under Slytherin Queen, Do not copy ANYWHERE, Fluff, M/M, Sexual innuendos, The Stucky fandom in representation, The judge is great, Weddings, courtroom fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepgirl3/pseuds/Sheepgirl3
Summary: This is just plain crack that wasn’t planned.The Winter Soldier’s trial comes. Judge Dallor is completely done with it all. A wedding happens.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Winter Soldier Trial-What actually happened

This is crack I wrote with no planning! Don’t take it seriously, it’s only for laughs. Some sexual innuendos, but not many. Have fun! (and yessss I know this is not how court cases go, that’s the whole point!)  
(Again, all mine and I’m proud.

***

“All stand for...”

The trial of the century, the newspapers called it. The opportunity of a lifetime, his coworkers told him. A headache, Judge Dallor’s poor abused brain complained.

As he sat and looked over the courtroom, he was not surprised to see that it was completely packed. The occupants were unusual though. The reporters appeared to have not been able to get in, and instead the spots were taken by young adults from preteen to maybe early thirties-wait, was that an eighty year old arguing with a nineteen year old about BD-nope leaving that behind.

Most of the congregation were frantically typing on their phones, some doodling on sketch pads. Judge Dallor was fairly certain he heard someone arguing about whether the Winter Soldier was top or bottom.

‘Scrap everything and run’, his brain screeched. ‘The Stucky fans have arrived!’

He would need a long vacation after this.

“Will the prosecution please rise?”

One very intimated looking lawyer slowly stood, backed by about a dozen world leaders that were quivering under the Winter Soldier Fandom’s United Glare ™️.

“Will the defense please rise?”

James Buchanan Barnes rose, along with half the courtroom. Steven Grant Rogers rose, with the other half of the courtroom. The doors finally gave way and the rest of the Stucky fandom began pouring in.

Dallor looked back and forth between the prosecution and the defense. He addressed the prosecution. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

The lawyer squeaked out, “We have evidence that James Buchanan Barnes is the Winter Soldier, a POW that was brainwashed into doing actions that he is not responsible for. To uphold their pride, these nations would like put an innocent man to death. We demand the death penalty!”

Dallor turned to the defense. “And what about you?”

Steve Rogers straightened impressively, saying in an utterly lovestruck voice, “I’m with him till the end of the line.”

Bucky Barnes blushed a little, looking over at Steve-ok now they were holding hands. “He can keep me under house arrest any day.”

Dallor was going to sue the world for putting him through the half hour of screaming from the fans. When it finally died down, Dallor spent a long moment looking at the crowd, then at the defense and prosecution.

“Defense, I have one question for you.”

“Yes Your Honor?”

“Will you let me officiate your wedding ceremony?”

Bucky brightened up. “Steve! Could we do that now? Then we can just go out of here straight to a honeymoon.”

Steve, the stoic Captain America, looked oddly emotional. “It would be an honor, Sir.”

“I declare James Buchanan Barnes cleared of all charges. Case closed. Who’s planning the ceremony?”

It was two hours before the Stucky fandom was placated into letting the couple choose what they wanted. The couple did chose to let the Stucky fans throw the party, so when Dallor finally pronounced, “I now declare you husband and husband. You may kiss your husband,” there was no going back.

Finally, at the end of a long day and after scheduling his reward vacation, Dallor decided to see what had been posted on the Stucky Ao3 since he was last on.

3,987 stories in two hours. Excellent, reading material for the plane.

~I told you, it’s crack!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments make an author feel loved!


End file.
